Misao Mondo: Chained by force
by Bellxshiq
Summary: In the most recent episodes of Zyuohger, we are introduced to a new villain from Genis's Crew. He is know as "The World". He is a human that has been forced to contain 3 zyuman powers within his body. He has been in Genis's mind control but recently broke out by the help of the Zyuohgers. In this Story, You'll see the POV of The World before and after the Mind Control.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**[I aint a master at writing, so bear with me loool, also wrote this before Misao was fully introduced.]**

A bright afternoon, the sun was covered with small clouds while gust of winds continued to blow over the city. I walked down the street with my dark blue plaid shirt with black not so skinny jeans. I headed over to the bakery to get a freshly made loaf of bread for my mother. She couldn't have come out to get it herself because she's very ill at the moment. I entered the bakery, the fresh smell of bread surrounding the store. I instantly fell in love. I walked over to the cashier, asking the female for my order of bread.

She smiled while saying "Misao-kun, you always come here for bread, get something else for a change".

I chuckled before responding "It's never for me anyway, and plus i'm not very hungry"

She stared at me with concern. "Don't starve yourself okay? You already look so skinny!" She said with a gentle friendly voice.

I laughed joyfully. "I would never starve myself, I love food too much!"

She smiled in relief. "I'll be right back with your Bread"

I nodded as she headed over to the kitchen. I feel guilty for lying. I do sometimes starve myself. My mother always told me to put myself first instead of others. Instead I care about others more than I care for myself. I looked down at my short black combat boots with soon to be untied black laces. I stayed silent, all I could hear was the rustling sound from the bread going inside the paper brown bag. She returned with a died down smile. I quickly looked up pretending everything was fine. The scent of bread became stronger, unexpectedly tiny growling noises came from my stomach. I placed my hand onto my stomach wishing the tiny sounds of hunger would disappear. She placed the bag of bread onto the marble stone countertop.

"That will be 10-"

"10? 10 what?"

She looked down at my stomach, a sadden expression appearing for a quick second.

"Nothing! It's on the house!" She said with a nervous smile.

"Really? Um.. Thank you!" I proudly said while I grabbed the bag of bread from the countertop.

"Misao-kun, Make sure you eat that with your mother"

"I will~" I lied, but it was quite believable.

I left the best bread smelling bakery I've ever entered. The door closed so quickly, a loud slam echoed throughout the area and the store. I jumped almost dropping the bag of bread. It scared the living soul out of me! I laughed at my clumsiness and decided to start heading home.

The weather suddenly began to change. The air became humid and the sound of cars disappeared. I stopped walking down the narrow street, now turning my head side to side. Nobody was there. It was just me and the loaf of bread. I gripped the bag tighter before walking down the road rapidly. I was only a few minutes away from home. The air became much colder, my skin starting to goose bump. From the distance I heard my name. I stopped walking, turning myself around. All I could see was my friend Yoshima riding her violet colored bike towards me.

"Misao-kun!" Her voice echoed in the distance.

She peddled faster right directly at my direction. Was she going to hit me? I step a couple spaces to the side making her zoom past me.

"Ahh Misao-kun! I can't stop!" She yelled while she kept going further away from me.

"Ahaha Stop Lying! See ya later!" I yelled back at her while heading inside my neighborhood.

I walked straight down the road, staying real close to neighbor's lawn. Looking over at my house, an uneasy feeling came across my body. I stared at my house for a couple seconds before walking to the front porch. I went inside my pocket, grabbing my house keys. Staring down at my cute but manly wolf keychain.

"Why do i still have this?" I asked myself out loud.

I finally unlocked the door, the house was awfully dark with silence. I closed the door on my way in, taking off my shoes before heading to the kitchen. I placed down the bag of bread onto the rectangular black stone table.

"Mom? I brought the bread for you!" I yelled.

No response came from her. Was she sleeping? I quickly ran towards the set of stairs.

"Mom?!" I yelled once again but no response came from her.

I hurriedly ran up the stairs. I began to pant as soon as i reached the top. I glanced towards my mother's door, surprisingly it would be open. I walked slowly while continuously panting from the stairs. I peeked inside her room, she was not there. A note laid on top of her pillow. I went towards her bed, picking up the note now reading out loud what it said.

"I went to the hospital for a blood test, I won't be long, and I'll be back before midnight"

It takes that long to get a blood test? I sighed with relief. I looked around her room, unexpectedly titter then it would usually be. The comforter was folded, the ends of the curtains were tied in knots. Her window was open, I could hear the laughter of children from outside. My stomach began to growl once again, it being louder than before. Placing my hand onto my stomach, i left her room with a groan. Outside of the room, the house became awfully quiet again. I eventually walked down the stairs. Walking towards the kitchen, the phone would ring. It startled me that I laughed at myself again. I picked up the phone, looking at the number. It was Yoshima. I answered.

"Hello?"

"MISAO-KUN COME OUTSIDE!" She yelled. I placed the phone a couple of centimeters away from my ear almost becoming deaf.

"Why are you speaking so loud?" I responded with an annoyed tone.

"Oh oh, sorry" She laughed.

I hanged up the phone, placing it onto the table. I went to my front door, placing my shoes back on. I opened the door, spotting Yoshima in front of my driveway. I closed the door, locking it on my way out.

"Misao Why are you so slow..." She said while pouting.

I rolled my eyes as i walked towards her.

"What do you want?"

"Let's go to the arcade!"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm hella bored! And! I don't get to see you a lot lately... your always with your mother.."

I looked closely at Yoshima. She seemed upset that I didn't hang out with her a lot.

"Okay let's go then"

"Really! What about your mother?" She replied with a worried expression.

"She went to get a blood test, she said she will be back at midnight"

"Oh, Great!"

"Great?" I laughed.

"Get onto my bike"

"its fine i can walk"

She would grab onto my shoulder, pulling me closer to her bike.

"Get on" She glared at me scarier than i could imagine.

I hopped onto her bike, uncomfortably sat onto the little basket from her bike. I hid my face in embarrassment while she would laugh.

"Misao, you pedal" She said while she continued to laugh.

I hopped off the basket, the same time she hopped off the seat. We switched places, now i would be on the seat, and she would be in the basket.

"Let's go!" She cheerfully said while pointing towards the sky.

I started to peddle out from my driveway, now onto the road. I peddled out of my neighborhood, now heading into downtown.

"Misao you peddle so slow!"

"You expect me to peddle fast with a human being on the bike with me!"

"Yes" She'd laugh.

We arrived at the center of town, no more roads, just stores around and a fountain in the middle. I hopped off the bike, making Yoshima fall onto the ground with the bike. She popped her out from the basket, surprisingly she wasn't hurt. I picked up the bike from the floor, bringing it with me towards the entrance door of the arcade.

"Misao-Kun what's that?"

"What's what" i said without looking over at Yoshima.

"That" She pointed at the sky.

I turned around looking up at where she pointed at. My eyes weren't as good as hers, i wouldn't see anything.

"I see nothing..."

She grabbed my arm pulling me closer to her. Still pointing directly at the sky. I squinted my eyes focussing my vision onto the sky. A little black dot is all i could see. The dot was getting bigger and bigger each minute.

"Do you see it?!"

"Yeah I do"

An orange dot appeared in the middle of the black dot. The orange dot got bigger faster than the black dot, and it was aiming right directly at us. I immediately grabbed onto Yoshima's arm trying to pull her back from the area but she keep resisting.

"Yoshima! We need to get out of here!"

"No, Let me take a picture first!"

"Yoshima! We need to go!"

"WAIT! Geez it takes a few seconds"

I looked back up at the sky in worry, the orange dot completely covered the black dot and became much bigger. I forcefully pulled Yoshima in the way making her drop her phone out of her hands.

"Misao! You made me drop my phone!"

She ran back to her phone, pulling me with her. Yoshima always been the one who's the strongest. She picked up her phone, rubbing off the tiny rocks on her screen.

"Geez Misao Be more Careful next time"

"Okay, Can we no-"

Before i could even finish my sentence, a laser beam hit the surface, blasting me and Yoshima towards the wall. Piles of dark grey smoke surrounded the area making it unable to see for a couple of minutes. Part of the smoke finally cleared out, but the area would become a little foggy. I looked beside me, Yoshima lying unconscious on the floor. I quickly got up on my feet, running towards her to see if she was alright. I went on my knees, bring up her head onto my lap. Blood dripped down her forehead, and her breathing grew heavy. I checked her pulse, it beating faster than I expected.

"Yoshima, Come on, don't die on me!" My eyes began to tear up.

Yoshima became unresponsive. I immediantly took of my cell phone, dialing the ambulance. They would answer, but another laser beam hit the surface making mad gust of wind hit the phone out of my hand. I placed Yoshima's head lightly on the ground. All i could hear was people's footsteps and screaming children. I looked both sides, and all I could see was a lady in black and green. The smoke was still fogging up the area, i could barely see what she looked like. I started to yell for help, hoping that someone would come with an ambulance. I heard the lady from the distance begin to speak.

"Genis-sama, It was a mistake to give Gaburio a continue"

I looked back over at the lady, now yelling towards her for help.

"HEY! CAN YOU CALL THE AMBULANCE?"

The lady looked towards me, now walking towards me. A smiled appeared on my face, feeling relieved that someone was coming to help us. The fog cleared up from the area. The female came closer to me then i expected. My face froze, seeing that she was not human. Her appearance was so unexplainable that i just stayed shocked.

"G-Get away from me!"

I hurriedly picked up Yoshima from the ground. I started running away from the female as fast as i can. I didn't look back, I kept running forward.

"I Shall Genis-sama" She said in the distance.

I immediately ran faster after hearing her voice again. Fear built up all around my body. Yoshima was so heavy! My speed was not going as I imagined. Just before I could run across the nearest road. The female showed up in front of me. I turned my head behind me awed at how fast she came. I turned my head back at her, but she was gone. I looked both sides before realizing she was right behind me. She jabbed her hand onto the back of my neck, making me fall onto the ground. Slowly my consciousness began to fade. I felt warm hands pick me up from the floor. I glanced at the floor, spotting Yoshima's body. Before I could do anything, I closed my eyes, my consciousness gone.

I open my eyes, a sudden chill going through my body. I tried moving my hands down, but my hand wouldn't move. I looked up at my hand, spotting a long thick wristband connected to a long line of metal chains going up to the ceiling. Was there a ceiling? All this purple fog was hovering the surface. Above my head was all black. My eyes couldn't focus at all. I looked down at my chest, my shirt was gone. Was this a dream? I suddenly remembered Yoshima. Was she alright? Did she get help? Multiple questions began to pop inside my head. A large figure started to walk towards me. I tried walking back, but the chains prevented me from going anywhere.

"No need to try to run away"

My eyes quivered in fear. The large figure looked 8 feet tall and had many strange things onto him. My vision wasn't very clear, it became very foggy at the moment. The large figure placed his hand onto my chin, an instant shiver came across my body. I bravely said.

"What do you want with me?!"

"You're going to be part of my game" He calmly responded. His voice was so manly and deep, it creeped me out.

"A game?" I nervously responded.

"Yes... You're my trump card to beating those Zyuohgers"

"What's a Zyuohger?"

"Protectors of this earth, preventing me on destroying it like I've done to other planets"

"What do you want me to do?"

"You will destroy the zyuohgers, and make them regret messing with me"

I looked away from his face, staring down at the foggy dark purple ground.

"Misao trust me"

"H-how do you know my name?!" My voice cracked in between speech.

He came closer to my ear now whispering.

"I know everything about you..."

My eyes widen with fear, he went away from my ear now turning around.

"Naria, give him a warm welcoming"

"Yes"

The woman from before came towards me with a black long whip.

"Don't give him to much of a welcoming, we don't need a death in here"

Naria nodded, now aiming the whip at my body. What did I even do to be in this situation? Naria swings her hand downward, the end piece of the whip slapping against my chest. I left out a scream, sharp pain attacking my body. She sends another swing, the whip hitting my chest even harder than the first time. Naria continued to do this continuously. My skin couldn't take it anymore.

"Pl-please... i beg of you.. Let me go.."

She would send a massive punch towards my face. The impact hit very hard, my jaw almost broke. All i could taste was blood. Tears stung the corners of my eyes, but i blinked them away. All i wanted was to hang out with Yoshima... But this had to happen. I hope mother is alright. She will be better off without me... Naria finally stoped. My head stayed low. I stayed unresponsive. She wrapped the whip around her arm.

"You better not betray Genis-sama"

Naria started to walk away. A tear escaped from my eyes. I winced with a bunch of tears starting to fly down my cheeks. I closed my eyes wishing this day would end. But i knew worse would come the next following days, weeks or even months. I still had no idea what Genis wanted from me. I'm a weak skinny 19-year-old boy who had nothing special. I regret even agreeing to Yoshima. Wasn't this her fault? No... It's mine. If I didn't agree to go to the arcade, none of this would happen. I deserve to die, I'd rather die than stay in this hell hold. How long will Genis keep me here... Once i get an answer, I'll be prepared what will happen next.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Girl

My legs were starting to get tired, I did not care, and all I could think of was the swellings of the bruises on my chest and tummy. I kept my head down with my eyes closed. I assumed I could just fall asleep! How do you fall asleep while standing up? I opened my eyes, glancing over at the chains. I tugged down on them a bit to see if it was okay to sit down. Right when I attempted to sit down, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I stopped what I was doing, placing my head down once again closing my eyes shut. I felt a presence standing in front of me. Maybe they would not notice I'm awake?

"Pretending to be asleep?" Genis said.

I bit the inside of my cheek. Curse words started to fly around my brain non-stop. I opened my eyes slowly, having an annoyed expression.

"I'd rather be dead then having to see you again" I responded rudely.

"How dare you speak to Genis-sama in such a way?" Naria yelled.

Naria walking towards me, sending a hard slap on my cheek. My cheek slowly grew into a peach red. My skin has always been sensitive. One little scratch could make an overly exaggerated mark. It heals after 5 mins, by then my mother would have already called the ambulance.

"Calm down Naria" Genis demanded.

"Yes... Sorry" Naria steps away from me, heading back over to Genis.

"So how did you like our warm welcoming?"

I looked up at Genis, having an awfully annoyed dirty look.

"You call that warm? It was bloody painful!"

"Wasn't it exciting?" Genis chuckled.

My anger started to build inside me. These people think they can do whatever they want with me. I'll give them a piece of my mind.

"You people think that I ha-"

"I almost forgot" Genis pointed out.

"Forgot what?!" I muttered.

"If you pull down on the chains, it will trigger an electric shock on the chains" Genis explained.

Didn't I already pull down on the chains before? They never shocked me... Without noticing, Genis comes up closer to me with a bunch of weird looking gold coins with stars in the middle in his hands.

"I'm not a fan of my hostages having bruises after a welcoming"

Genis turning over at Naria pointing down at my legs. I observed the two before looking down at my legs. I couldn't see what was wrong with my legs. Looking back up at Naria, she walked forward with her hands together. Gazing back at Genis, his eyes would be off me, now on Naria. I became curious on what Naria would do. Having known she was already behind me, I turned my head as far as i could. I spotted her figure at the corner of my eye. Just what was she planning to do? Before I could notice, Genis drops a coin down onto my left shoulder. The coin went through my shoulder, entering inside my body. Instant pain stung my body. My body temperature instantly raising higher than normal. I clenched my teeth, trying to fight of the pain. My body felt on fire, i craved water more than usual. Naria kicks the back of both of my knees making myself fall onto my knees. Both of my hands moves down pulling the chains. An instant shock goes across my body. A thunderous scream escapes my throat. My body felt like an electrocuted building that was on fire. Genis dropped all the coins on me, each one going through my skin. I gripped my hands on the chains, the burning surrounded my whole chest and lower stomach. I squint my eyes shut, clenching my teeth harder than before. Genis lets out a laugh, Naria remaining silent. My head was spinning. I felt so lightheaded, I couldn't think straight.

"I think you'll be a worthy ally" Genis smirked.

Ally? He thinks I'm going to stay and obey him?!

"Naria, it's time to start part 2"

"Are there zyumans that lurk around this planet?" Naria questioned.

"Zyuoheagle befriended one, now he became zyuohGorilla" Genis explained.

"How so?"

"By having that Zyuman give him some of his life force" Genis continued.

"Zyuoheagle had a cube like object in his hands when this happened. The life force got transferred into his body from that cube"

"Do we steal the object from him?" Naria replied.

"No, Instead we make our own" Genis finished.

"Yes Sir"

I kept my head down, surprisingly I was not hungry nor thirsty. What did those coins do to me? Glancing down at my lower stomach. All the bruises from the whip was gone. Was that warm welcoming, a test to see if their coins would work on me?

"Bingo!"

I open my eyes, Naria and Genis were gone.

"Who said that?" I asked myself out loud.

My voice sounded husky, it startled me a bit. I forced a cough, it became huskier too!

"Amazing isn't it? Those medals are magical!"

I heard the voice again! Am i hearing things? Was I hearing voices?! Was this a side effect from the medals?!

"Whoa you such look scared".

A female voice, she sounded like a wannabe idol that tries to act cute but really isn't 14 year old.

"What do you want from me?!" I pleaded.

I turned my head over at the left, nobody was there.

"You're looking the wrong way.."

I turned it towards the right, nobody still.

"Geez, Look down!"

I look down, finally spotting the female. Her hair was navy blue in a long ponytail. She wore a black sleeveless laced dress. She had black flats on, with white stockings.

"Who... Are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm your... Father"

"What?"

"Wat?" She'd burst out in laughter.

I stared at her confused, with questions popping in my head.

"No seriously, who are you?"

"I'm Ayumi! I was here just like you, but died as soon as those medals went inside meh"

"How?"

"Well, Naria gave me a much worse beating than you. That's why Genis told Naria not to do too much for you. I guess he didn't want to risk you"

"If you're dead... How is your body still lingering around here?"

"For some reason, my soul hasn't been able to escape this place, so instead i just stay here" She explained.

"Do you know why...? Genis took us?"

Ayumi lets out a sigh. "He wants to defeat those protectors, so he got any human he could catch. In the end it was us"

"How did he catch you?"

She looked down at the floor. "I was walking down the street, and randomly Naria appeared right in front of me. That's all I remember"

"That basically what happened to me?"

"How so?" She looked back up at me.

"I was looking for someone to help me because my friend was unconscious. Naria appeared, I called for help before i realized how she looked like, so i ran from her with my friend in my arms. She was faster than me. That's all i could remember." I replied.

"It seems like you been here... for about a week now"

"A week?!" I shouted.

"Woah dude, shhh, don't make them hear you"

"Ah, sorry"

"Oh, tell me your name!"

"Mondo Misao" I calmly said.

"Misao... Mi-SAAA-o"

"A-yuuu-me"

"Yeah?"

I'd burst out in laughter, leaving Ayumi confused.

Ayumi seems like a nice girl. My head wasn't spinning as much anymore, all thanks to her. With her around, I'll feel less lonely for now. Hope we can become great friends before her soul leaves. I'll soon become ready of what's to come from Genis and I promise that I'll find a way out of this hell hole.

 **[I had to add another character to this story, dont need Misaso being all alone the whole time]**


	3. Chapter 3: The 3 Zyumans

"It gets boring after a while, doesn't your knees hurt?" Ayumi pointed out.

"Been hurting"

"Stand up then!"

"If I move a lot, it will shock me" I sighed.

"Oh, sorry i never noticed"

"Have you not gotten shocked by the chains?" I questioned.

"Guess not, maybe Genis installed them there to prevent you from doing anything"

"Genis sure is smart..."

"Ha you got that right!" Ayumi laughed.

Ayumi turns her head in the opposite direction from me.

"What's wrong?"

"shh he's back"

"Already?!" I whispered.

Ayumi turns back, facing at me. Her face grew worried and awfully serious. We made sure our voices were low, knowing genis has good hearing.

"I'm positive Genis will place those medals in you again"

My eyes light up with confusion.

"Why? Is 5 not enough?"

"To make you evil, not even 20 would be enough"

Ayumi placed her hand on my chest. She looked at me with worry knowing what will happen. I forced a smile at her. She stared at me, but forced a smile back.

"Go" I calmly said.

Ayumi runs off into the distance, her body vanishing instantly into the purple fog.

"Starting to talk to yourself?" Genis hummed.

I avoided eye contact, looking down at the ground.

"I won't stay long, and soon you'll have visitors with you" Genis mentioned.

I finally looked up at Genis.

"Visitors? You're going to torture them to?!" I yelled.

"Not for long, only about hmm... A couple days. By then they will be already inside you"

"I-inside me? What do you mean inside?!"

"Patience child, be patient"

I hadn't notice Genis had more of those weird coins in his hands. He placed his hand above my shoulder, dropping more than 20 coins inside my skin. My body did not hurt. Although my brain started to feel lightheaded again. Each time a coin fell, part of my brain felt heavy. My mind could not process properly. Images, ideas ran through my head nonstop. My head couldn't catch a single one. Before I could notice, Genis had already left. Ayumi stood in front of me, placing her hand on my forehead.

"Your head is boiling!" She shouted.

My brain felt like it was going to explode!

I heard a voice in my head. It sounded like Genis's. I couldn't concentrate on the voice.

"I un sure and you come eat lay"

I couldn't focus on anything! All I could do was squint my eyes. The more painful the headache was, the more my eyes ached. The longer i keep it closed, the less it would ache. All Ayumi could do was worry. She did not know how I was feeling. She died right when that coin touched her.

"Misao-kun" She whispered.

"It's kun now?" I tried to laugh off the pain, keeping Ayumi from worry.

She placed both of her hands on my back bringing forth her body to my chest. Ayumi laid her forehead on my collar. I rested my chin on top of her head. She finally released from the hug. Finally I opened my eyes. She looks up at me, bursting out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Your eyes! They're so red! Was the kush too strong?!" She'd laugh harder.

"Sh-shut up!"

I blushed in embarrassment. The pain in my head slowly vanished into a light headache. My eyes did not ache anymore. I was able to concentrate again.

"I'm going to take a nap" She yawned.

"Since when does someone who is already dead want sleep?" I questioned.

"Shut up! Even dead people can be tired."

"When you're dead, you should be flying in heaven or burning in hell" I pointed out.

"Maybe I'm already experiencing afterlife" She declared.

"No you're really not..."

"Geez Misao! You're no fun!"

Ayumi marches away from with a pout.

"Fine then! Leave"

I left out a sigh. Boredom grew slowly in my mind. Nothing to think about. It awfully grew silent. It creeped me out a bit.

"Let's just try to sleep" I said to myself.

Sleeping in this position was the struggle. My body felt uncomfortable each time i turned my head. I stopped moving, leaving my head still. I closed my eyes, my mind would be blank. Before I could realize, I had already fell asleep.

I felt something poking me.

"Stop" I muttered.

The poking continued.

"Stop" I muttered again.

The poking grew harder. I slowly opened my eyes spotting Ayumi in front of me standing.

"I'm tired..." I whined.

"You're cute when you sleep" She giggled.

"You flirting with me now?"

"No? Hey! Your eyes aren't red anymore!" She smiled.

"Real-"

My jaw dropped. My eyes widened with shock. Three figures were floating behind Ayumi. All of them were wrapped in individual chains. _Were these the people Genis was talking about?_ I couldn't see their faces. They were facing the other direction. They did not seem to be human. The back of their heads were abnormally shaped. Ayumi turned around at the figures.

"You finally noticed? Damn you sure love your sleep"

"How long was I sleeping?"

"Seems like... Hmm... A couple days? Naria came with all three of them. I was talking to them earlier."

"Are they awake?" I asked.

"Not anymore, Genis came in so I ran away. I came back and they were totally silent. Their eyes were closed to! I tried pulling down on their chains to wake them up, but I did not want to risk them getting shocked"

"That's strange..."

The three figures stayed still. I looked back down at Ayumi.

"I guess this is what you call a Zyuman" Ayumi bite her lip.

"A Zyuman? These three things are going to be inside of me?!"

"Whoa Inside of you? I'm guessing Genis told you that?"

I nodded.

"Well they seem nice, so it won't be so bad..."

I gazed back up at them. My mind couldn't believe that Genis wanted this. He had this all perfectly planned.

"I under and you come plate lay"

I heard his voice again. No I don't like this. I need to get out of here!


	4. Chapter 4: The Endless Nightmare

I stared at the Zyumans that still were very unresponsive. I bit my lip turning my eyes away from the Zyumans. _I have no idea if they are dead or alive._ Ayumi approached me putting her hand onto the middle Zyuman's leg.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't you want to see how they look like?"

 _Does it look like I want to see?_

 _"_ No" I replied.

"To bad!"

Ayumi spins her body around, the Zyuman's body slowly turning. I gazed up at the Zyuman, instantly my body started to quiver in fear. He has a black and white plaid scarf wrapped around his neck and his forehead. And a much smaller one wrapped around his torso. He wore a large black long sleeved dress that had white and black crackle at the end of his sleeves.

[Still have no idea what pants or shoes he wears, they haven't showed us yet...]

"A Rhino? No a human rhino? Wha?" I started to freak out a bit.

"He's the most chill out of all three, Mister Wolf is the craziest.

"How will... All of them be inside of me?" I questioned.

"Don't ask me, like I know" She let go of the rhinos legs.

"Will my head be a combination of all three?! A rhino horn on my forehead, a crocodile mouth, A WOLF NOSE?!" I'd shout out.

Ayumi let out a soft slap on my cheek.

"Calm yo tits, Genis wouldn't do something so terrifying. He probably has something else in store"

"Like..."

"Once again... I don't know!"

Ayumi's eyes lit up, a smile appearing on her face. Confused me quite a bit.

"Genis said something about that eagle dude right! What exactly did he say?"

"Genis said... um"

I tried thinking, but my mind felt completely blank.

"Come on think!" She demanded.

"Ever since those medals touched me, my mind has been distorted" I said.

"Maybe try to look at things that will get you to remember"

I looked around, only purple fog surrounded the area.

"Theres nothing he- WAIT! Eagle... Zyuoheagle!"

"Who" Ayumi became confused.

"Genis said he was first Zyuoheagle, then became Zyuohgorilla"

"Yea so"

"A Zyuman must have gave him power! SO BASICALLY LIFEFORCE!" I'd yell out.

"Why are you yelling?" Ayumi questioned.

"Zyumans gave it to him willingly right! He could've used the power for evil, but no he's a zyuohger! Those Zyumans must've wanted to help"

"How do you know all of this when you probably do not know how he or she looks like? Maybe he has gorilla arms" She'd laughed.

"It's just a conjecture and protectors of the earth wouldn't protect the world if they had animal body parts"

"Animals saving the world, irony"

"We aren't even meant to be here" said a mysterious low voice.

"Who said that?" Me and Ayumi spoke at the same time.

"Look up"

Me and Ayumi look up at the Rhino. His eyes were dimmed a bit.

"We Zyumans live in a different world, called Zyuland. No humans, just zyumans" The rhino continued.

"Zyuland? What exactly is a zyuman?" I replied.

"Furries?!" Ayumi blurted out.

"Correct"

"Wait, wait, this is all coming to fast" I said.

"It sure is" Said a voice in the distance.

"Another Zyuman awoken?" I questioned.

"No, It's just me" Genis replied, while slowly approaching us with Naria by his side.

"G-Genis" Ayumi froze.

"Oh Ayumi, you're still alive?"

"Don't be sarcastic to me" She growled.

"Oh, you're a dog now?"

"Shut the hell up" Angered Ayumi.

"Now off with the small talk, Naria"

I turned my head, hadn't notice Naria moved away from Genis. She stood beside Ayumi without her noticing. Ayumi quickly turned her head, before she could do anything, Naria jabbed her hand on her neck making her faint.

"Ayumi!" I cried out.

"We don't need failed subjects staying alive now do we? Oh wait she was already dead" Genis laughed.

"Now since that Nonsense is away, shall we continue?"

"Y-yes" Naria's voice cracked in between speech.

"You could've gotten better Zyumans" He'd sigh.

"These were the only ones that I could find..." Naria replied.

"It's fine Naria, no worries"

Genis approached me, with those medals in his hands again. He casually stepped over at Ayumi, standing right in front of me. His shadow covered my whole body. I gazed up at him, His eyes glowed onto my face. My mind went blank, my eyes focused on Genis. Nobody else but him. Everyone except Genis started disappearing. He crouched down, while placing his hand on my chin. He whispered with a gentle tone.

"I was right to pick you Misao"

"What do you mean?!" I yelled out.

"No worries, everything will be fine, I'm here, and I understand you, completely"

My body froze, what did this mean? _Was Genis actually a good person? His appearance is yet alarming, but can't always judge from appearance. Misao what are you saying! He literally got a woman to kidnap you!_

I bit my cheek, avoiding eye contact from Genis.

"Already trying to avoid me?" He grinned.

I glanced back at him, his face was awfully closer.

"Misao, don't you want power that can make people finally adore you? You're tired of being lonely right?"

"H-How do you know about that?"

"I know everything about you. I'm here to help you and have people remember you no matter what"

 _Have people remember me no matter what. Becoming known. That's been my goal ever since! Im so awkward though. I have no clue how i felt so open towards Yoshima and Ayumi. With everyone else, I feel useless and a pure nonsense._

"Follow me Misao, I'll give you all the things you would never get in life"

 _How can I trust Genis? He wants to destroy people. No way._

Everything went black. I couldn't see anything. _Was this all a dream? A nightmare?_ I felt a presence in front of me, but it slowly started to fade away. _Am i asleep?_ I suddenly felt a pinch in my body, I immediately open my eyes, and power started rushing inside my body. I gripped onto the chains, a monstrous scream escaped my throat. My body felt stronger but slowly grew numb. My hands slowly lost its grip from the chains. I couldn't feel anything. My body didn't respond to anything. Genis approached me, dropping more medals inside my body. Images started to fly around my head. My head did not ache, my body felt on fire, but i couldn't do anything about it. Genis laughed as he walks away from me.

"Naria, take down the three"

"What about the girl?" She politely asked.

"I got other plans for her" Genis smirked as he'd make his way out.

 _Other plans? No, don't touch Ayumi! She hasn't done anything wrong!_

Naria picked up Ayumi. She looked at me, but immediately looked away after we made sudden eye contact. She started to walk away with Ayumi in her arms. _Once she leaves this place, will her soul finally be sent somewhere else?_ A tear escaped my eyes. I tried to make sure I wouldn't cry this whole time. The pain in my mind and my body just couldn't take it anymore. _When will this nightmare end?_

 **[got used to the thinking thing LOOOOL]**

 **I wonder what will happen next to our wonderful Micchan**

 **Will he finally fight the Zyuohgers?**

 **Will he be able to Save Ayumi and the Zyumans?**

 **Stay tune for the Next Chapter**

 **[Honestly i fell in love with Ayumi. i wish she could be in the actually series, it would be cute]**


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Farewell

I kept my eyes closed, they wouldn't stop twitching. All I could think was Ayumi. Was she alright? Did she eventually go to heaven? Countless thoughts popped in my head, one by one. I had no one to talk to, I was lonely again. Nothing good ever happens whenever I'm with someone. My mother was the only one that kept me comfort. Always telling me it's okay even when it wasn't. She was always there even at the bad times. She felt bad that it was only me and her. My biological mother and father died in a horrible car accident. My adoptive mother adopted me after she got divorced, and everything was taken away from her. It took me awhile to get used to a new environment. She was so kind to me. We grew close until she became diagnosed with leukemia. Things became very tough for us. I stayed with her 24/7. Even when she was in pain, she still smiled at me. I would hear her cry in her room all alone asking God why did this have to happen to her. That time I felt like a total nonsense. It's hard for me to communicate to people. They all think I'm awkward and unapproachable. I always had thoughts of suicide. Life would've been way better for everybody. No Misao would make the world a better place.

"Hey Misao!"

I recognized that voice! It was Ayumi! I looked up with a smile of relief.

"Ayumi!" I cried out.

She looked like a translucent.

"Ayumi, why are you... in that form?" I asked.

"Well long story, no need to explain" She joyfully replied.

"Oh"

"But before I leave, tell me about yourself"

"What?"

"I never got to find out about you. You're very interesting and a very great friend"

"Friend?"

"Yea ahaha, unless you never considered us as friends"

A tear escaped my eye. A smile formed only with my lips appeared. Ayumi noticed, and started to worry.

"Misao?!"

"Ayumi... Thank you" I pleaded.

"Misao..."

She came closer to me, placing her hand on my cheek. Her hands felt cold. I flinched a little from it.

"Misao, you kept comfort in my heart, even though I'm already dead. I got to spend my last couple moments with you, and I thank you for that. I couldn't help you with all the pain and suffering you experienced in this hell hole. All i could do was keep you company. I'm just a weak little girl who is a coward. I never attempted to get you out, and was never able to stick up to Genis. But! I promise you that I will do better, and that we will meet again. This time not as strangers, as friends"

Ayumi's body slowly started to fade away,

"Ayumi, your body!" I cried out.

She removed her hand from my cheek and looked down at it.

"Times up already old man?"

"Old man?" I questioned.

"Listen Misao, no matter what happens, believe in yourself. Don't trust Genis's words! Those zyumans... Use their power wisely, not for evil. They had so much to like for, now it's up to you to prove their death wasn't worthless"

I nodded.

"Be yourself when you befriend another"

"I'm a very unapproachable person"

"No you're not. You're a very sweet person who can be a little over dramatic at times, which makes you funny!"

"Over dramatic..."

"Don't take everything so seriously, you're so sensitive" She'd laugh.

"Promise me that you'll use your power for good, not for the bad. Don't hurt anybody with it okay?"

She looked directly at my eyes, her face was very serious.

"I promise" I gladly replied.

"See! We both have a promise to keep!"

"I won't let you down"

Ayumi's body became transparent. I could barely see the rest of her body. She let out a devastating sigh.

"Misao, really thank you"

I let tears escape my eyes once again. I spotted a tear fall down Ayumi's eyes. She tried smiling but broke into tears. She cried her hardest. I forcefully pulled down the chains, placing my hands on Ayumi's back. The chains did not shock me. Did Genis deactivate it? Ayumi placed her hands on my back. An instant shiver went through my back from her cold hands. I felt her tears staining on my shoulder.

"Tell me your full name"

"Yoshida Ayumi"

She looked up at me and smiled. She released from the hug, placing a small object in my hand.

"I finally got a hug from you, Thank you"

Her tone of her voice was gentle and friendly. Her body vanished completely. I looked down at my hand, a hair bow that I guess Ayumi once wore. I placed it inside my back pocket.

The chains pulled my hands back up.

"Genis does watch us" I said under my breath.

The chains sent a small shock. I flinched a bit. It felt like I got shocked by static electricity. Silence grew in seconds. My mind was set on Ayumi. I never wanted her to leave. I guess this is how missing someone feels like. Never experienced that feeling for a long time. Right mom and dad?

 **[Whenever I put "thank you" I was so tempted to put "Arigatou" to make my heart just cry that Ayumi is gone]**

 **Chapter 6 will be released soon.**

 **Maybe Misao will finally seek the Zyuohgers. In a good way? Not really...**


	6. Chapter 6: The Inescapable Illusions

Another medal drops. My mind couldn't take it anymore. Genis continuously dropped medals inside of me. I lost count after 50. My brain felt on fire, I couldn't even open my eyes. It was silent. He place his hand on my chin. I felt the air from his breath touch my lips. I forcibly opened my eyes, his face was awfully close again.

"Personal Space" I muttered.

He grinned.

"Misao, I do really like you"

"And I don't"

 _It's not like me to speak like this. I usually would keep quiet. Weird._

"I like that attitude of yours, I made the right decision to pick you"

I rolled my eyes.

"But I do not like you using it towards me"

"Whatever"

I spoke again _, but I didn't mean to say that! It's like my body is acting on its own._

Genis's hand went above my neck. He had a bunch of medals in his hands.

"Putting more of those dumb medals inside me, ha it's like that's the only thing you can do"

 _If I could slap myself right now, I would. I never meant to say that! But it is true…_

"You already assuming this is all I can do?"

"Basically, you always make Naria do your dirty work"

Genis moved his hands away from my neck.

"Naria is my assistant, it's her job"

"And your job is to watch what I'm doing 24/7?"

"You got a problem with the way I run things here?"

"My only problem is you, you think us humans are toys"

"Toys are meant to break aren't they?"

"Not this one"

"Oh Misao, Don't think that you're the bigger person"

"Clearly I know from your disturbing appearance"

[THE SASS FUSEHFUISG]

Genis came closer to my face. His eyes glowed brightly.

"My appearance is disturbing?"

"Ya, Have you not seen yourself in front of a mirror?"

"Misao-kun! That isn't a very nice thing to say!" Said a mysterious girly voice in the distance.

 _Wait I know this voice. Y-Yoshima?!_

I turned my head to the right. Yoshima was just standing there all alone. Her black long silky hair, tied into a pig tails. She wore her white collar laced blouse, with a round navy blue skirt with lace at the ends, and had black ballerina flats. The room started changing. Building started appearing, I could hear people talking, and footsteps. The sky was clear, the sun shined at my eyes. My hands fell down to my side. _The chains are gone? Where exactly am I_? I look ahead of me, Yoshima just starring in the distance.

"Yoshima-san?"

"What?"

"Oh n-nothing"

I looked around, _this was the exact same place where Yoshima was hit by that beam!_ _Where am I? Am I reliving this day?_ I turned around, we were right in front of the arcade entrance. _What is going on?_ I glanced back at Yoshima. I spotted her looking up at the sky. I gazed at the sky. I noticed the black dot again. _No, No, No! I don't want this! No!_

"Misao, whats that?"

She pointed at the sky. _No, I can't let this happen again!_

I grabbed onto Yoshima's hand. She look at me confused.

"We need to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"I'm not letting you get hurt again!"

"Hurt? What do you mean?"

"Stop asking questions lets just go!"

She looked at me in worry.

"Don't worry I'll save yo-"

The beam heat the surface, a mass explosion sending us to the wall. My back hit the wall, while Yoshima's head slammed on the ground. Piles of dark grey smoke surrounded the area. I looked beside me spotting Yoshima unconscious. I brought up her head, blood dripping down her forehead.

"Yoshima! No don't die on m-"

"You couldn't even save me a second time, Pa-the-tic"

"h-huh?"

"You can't save anyone, not even yourself"

"No, that isn't true!"

"Or is it?"

I heard laughing in the distance. It sounded like Genis.

"Genis you bastard!" I cried out.

"Genis could easily same me unlike you"

"He would've killed you instead of saving you!"

"Are you so sure about that? He might have the power to kill, but he also has the power to save"

"What are you saying? Genis is evil, you know it!"

"Aren't you too? You didn't have the courage to move me out of the way, and now look what happened. You're a weakling that can't save anyone"

"That is not true!" I shouted.

The buildings started to vanish. Everything was disappearing. My hands went up, the chains linked to them. _What happened to Yoshima?!_ Ayumi started to appear in front of me, along with the three zyumans that were tied them in chains. We were back in this room. _What are you trying to do Genis?_

"Oh Ayumi, you're still alive?"

"Don't be sarcastic to me" She growled.

 _Wait I remember, this was when…_ I let my head drop, my chin laying on my collar. _No, Genis stop, I don't want to relive this moment!_

"STOP!" I shouted.

Ayumi turned around facing me. She looked at me with worry.

"Whats wrong Misa-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Naria stabbed her hand right through Ayumi's chest.

"Mi-sao"

Naria pulled back her hand, letting Ayumi's body fall to the ground. Blood poured out of other chest while she coughed out blood.

"Ayumi" I cried out.

She placed her hands on the ground, bringing herself up.

"Ayumi?"

She let out a laugh. She placed her chest onto mine. I looked down at her, she looked back up at me with her eyes close and a creepy grin.

"Couldn't save me hmm?"

She open her eyes, blood dripping down out of the left eye.

"You love me yet you didn't save me"

"T-that's not true!''

"You can't save anyone, that's why you're a nobody! People don't want to be your friend knowing how weak you are!"

"Stop... Please"

"Everything bad happens whenever you get involved. It's all because of you, that people are in this mess!"

"STOP IT!"

"People die because of you! Nobody likes you. They don't want to die horribly because of you!"

"Ayumi, you know it isn't like that!"

"Or is it"

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her cold body dropping to the floor. Ayumi slowly vanished, the blood disappeared along with her. I glanced up, the zyumans, and Naria were gone to.

"So sad isn't it Misao"

Genis stood infront of me. He was in the same position just like before.

"Weren't you beside Naria?" I cracked in between speech.

"Naria? She's busy dealing with something else"

"Y-ou were just there a minute ago!"

"Has these medals make you think crazy now?"

He'd laugh.

"Misao, why are you crying?"

"eh?"

I hadn't notice I was crying. _I never even felt water come out of my eyes!_ Genis came close to my ear.

"I would rather break you mentally then physically"

My eyes widen in fear as he'd say this.

"You can't do anything now"

"You can't save anyone either"

Genis backed away from my face. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked over, the hand was pitch black. My arm slowly started to tremble. I felt multiple hands all around my body. They all repeated the same sentence.

"Weakling~"

They sounded like high-pitched minions.

"Shut up" I yelled.

" R"

Genis bursts out in laughter.

"Don't think things will get any better after this, Instead it will get worse!"

They yelled "weakling" louder and louder each time. I started to scream hoping they would stop. One of them pulled myself down, making the chains send a shock at my body. I screamed louder, and louder. When will this ever end?

 **Damn, I have no chill lol.**

 **Sorry for dat long wait**

 **I have no idea when I'll release chap 7.**

 **Probably Misao will finally get a break n see the zyuohgers.**

 **lol like Genis will even try to give him a break**


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle Begins

**After that sueguighsuhg chapter 6, now things will hopefully get calmer**

"Weakling… Weakling"

All I could hear was those dark figures that surrounded me. They weren't here anymore though. My mind kept repeating the same word. "Weakling"

"Oh Misao~"

Genis came again? My whole face was blank, I couldn't think of anything. I guess Genis wins, and I will just be captive forever.

"Whats with the dull look?" He asked.

I didn't respond. My brain felt damaged. I couldn't even believe what was right or wrong.

"Looks like I finally broke you" He chuckled.

"Like I'll be any use for you… I'm useless" My voice became croaky.

"Oh, you're worried about that?"

"N-No" I wasn't able to yell.

My body felt heavy. I couldn't focus on anything.

"Misao, I don't think you're weak at all"

"Stop lying, you piece of shit"

There it is again! I never meant to say that!

"No really, I think that people just judge you before getting to know what you're made of"

"Oh really?" I acted sarcastic.

"Hmm, I guess the medals are starting to change you, perfect"

"Those dumb medals that you always depend on, pathetic"

"Listen Misao, once those medals leave your body, all the pain you've experienced will come back. While they are inside you, No pain at all. I implanted so many in you, I'm surprised you're still alive"

"I told you, I won't break"

"Now, now" He'd snap his fingers.

My head instantly went into a shock. My eyes went to the back of my head.

"It's soon time to begin the next part of the game"

I felt massive shocks stinging multiple parts of my body. I gripped on the chains, letting out a massive yell. Genis dropped more medals in me, making the shocks get worse than before.

"Genis, Stop it!"

He began to laugh at my pain. Images started to flood my mind. They weren't familiar images though. My memory became distorted. I couldn't think of anything. My eyesight became blurry, all I could see was the light from Genis's eyes. He snapped his fingers once again. The shocks stopped. My head stopped throbbing. My eyesight returned. I gazed up at Genis. He snapped his fingers again, the chains vanishing. The thick wristband slowly vanished in mid-air. My body dropped to the floor. I couldn't feel my legs. They felt numb.

"You will be walking in no time"

I felt tired. My body felt exhausted. I closed my eyes, instantly falling asleep.

"Misao! Promise me you will use your power for the good!"

I heard a voice. Ayumi? Thought she died long time ago. I can't seem to find her.

"Ayumi!" I yelled.

I couldn't see anything, it was pitched black. The silence creeped me out. A flash of light appeared in front of me. Standing a few meters away from me was… Me? My clone had Ayumi in his hands, blood dripping down from her body.

"Who are you? Let Ayumi go!"

"I'm you"

"No you're not, I'm literally standing right here!"

"How do you know if that's really you?"

"Huh?"

Black foggy mist started to surround him, slowly rising to his neck. He smiled, his eyes turning yellow. Dropping Ayumi on the ground, she looked at me, her body slowly turning to ash.

"A-Ayumi!"

"She's dead, and it's all your fault"

"No its not!"

He grabbed my arm, pushing me up on my knees. His hand felt cold as ice.

"You've done nothing but ruined everyone's lives, time for me to take over, don't worry, you can just sit down and watch. I cannot take over your mind, but I can take over your body"

"Wait what?"

His body slowly became apart with the mist. The mist started to surround me. My mouth stretched, my eyebrows pulled up together. All I could hear was laughing. The mist came up to my head, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

Everything went black once again.

"Misao, wake up"

I opened my eyes, seeing Genis's silver pointy shoes in front of me. I staggered to my feet, my body still felt exhausted. Guess I did not sleep enough.

"Awfully quiet, I see"

"You woke me up from a nap, what do you expect?"

Wait what? I never meant to sa-. No… Don't tell me my body is being taken over?

"True, now here"

He placed a weird looking flashlight with a cube connected with it. It had many pretty colors. I observed the object carefully. They had weird images on each side of the cube.

"A rhino? Crocodile? Wolf?"

"Yes, you like? You can use that to control the zyuman power that remains inside of you"

"I see"

"Go ahead, try it"

I pressed onto the white button at the bottom. I turned the cube to a random animal. It landed on the rhino. The rhino side lit up purple. I pressed the button again. The face cap lit up purple also. I stood there confused yet worried at what was going to happen. I closed my eyes, being afraid to look. I felt a warm sensation around me, the chills that laid on my chest disappeared.

"Ohh, so this is how it works"

I peeked one eye open. Everything became dark. I opened my other eye while raising my hand up, spotting a black glove attached to it. I placed my hand on the helmet I was wearing.

"Woah, this is pretty awesome"

"Prefect, now let's finish off with how well you fight. Don't worry if you've sucked before, you'll be surprised how good you are now. Naria will be your opponent"

"Hmm, this shall be an interesting fight" I grinned.

WHAT, NO NO NO! Me fighting Naria, I'm a wimp at fights! Argh why can't I control myself?

"After this, you shall immediately go down to the Zyuohgers"

"Trumpus is currently fighting the Zyuohgers"

"Prefect, you can easily make your entrance, because we all know Trumpus will not last against them, such idiots"

"Who's Trumpus?"

"You'll see later"

No thank you.

Genis moved out of the way, Naria standing in front of me with her hands together.

"Now let's finish this!"

I ran up to her, sending a kick towards her head. Immediately she blocked the attack. Grabbing onto my leg, swinging me, slamming my face on the ground.

"Don't go easy on me just because I am female, don't judge on Gender, judge on skills."

"Oh, you're more than I expected"

She ran up to me, sending massive punches towards my chest. I forcefully grab onto her fist, squeezing it tightly. As I let go, I send a kick at her stomach, sending her flying towards Genis. Genis catching her in his arms.

"Ge-Genis-sama!"

"Is that all you got Naria?"

Genis lets her go, she running up to me. As she'd run, I quickly take the flashlight out, pressing the button, turning the cube on wolf. A voice came out of the flashlight yelling out…

"WOLF!"

I quickly became alarmed, the rhino part of the helmet sliding up on top of the helmet, revealing the wolf part.

[Kinda hard explaining how it changes, so bare wit dat lol]

She attempts to swing her fist at me. I take a step, my body rapidly moved, where Genis was standing.

"Woah, this is pretty fast"

I run up behind Naria. As soon as I'm about to send an attack with my elbow, Naria turns around quickly, grabbing my hand, bring me up above her back, letting myself slide off it at the ground. I grab her leg before she could do anything else.

"Stop you two, I already becoming inpatient with how long this fight is going, Misao here is a tip, that side on the flashlight that has all three animals together, that will bring a combo and will bring out your zords"

"Um, what are zords?"

"Don't ask me, go ask dem Zyuohgers, if they are down, use that attack, but do not kill them, I don't need a game over yet"

Zords… sound weird yet cool. Ah I don't know.

"Naria, Guide Misao where the Zyuohgers are"

"Yes"

I'd let go of Naria's Leg. Standing myself up, she'd come close to me, transparent large coins stacking on top of them.

"We can go through them?"

"If we couldn't we would be dead by now"

"Ahaha… Right"

A large flash of green shined around us. I squinted my eyes from the brightness. I couldn't see anything outside of this bright light.

"We're here"

I looked around us, trees, grass, surrounded the area.

"Where are we?"

"Earth you idiot"

"I haven't seen Earth in… how many days has it been since I've been with Genis?"

"Been 3 months now"

"I was gone that long?"

"Thought you were only gonna stay for a week, but time goes fast this season"

"I wonder if anyone missed me"

We both burst into laughter.

"Im a lonely insecure little bitch, No one misses me"

"What about your Mother?"

"Mother? I have a mother?"

"Did Genis wipe your memory that bad?"

"Guess so ahaha"

"Aren't you worried about her?"

"She's better off without me"

Mom… I wonder how she is doing, 3 months I've been gone, that's insane!

"I would feel worried about her, you humans are messed up"

"Naria, how come you are talking so casually with me?"

"I only act polite when Genis is watching"

"Isn't he watching us now?"

"I doubt he gotten to open the screen yet"

"O-Open?"

"Don't judge alien screens"

I'd hear an explosion from the distance.

"What was that?"

"Ah the Zyuohgers must be here"

"What? Already?"

"Ok, remember press the button whenever you want to switch and the combo one for zords"

"Got it, I'll probably fail but whatever"

"Genis will kick my ass if you fail"

"Why you?"

"He can't kick his own"

My cheeks would raise up, sucking my lips in trying to not laugh.

"I'll probably get slapped for saying that but whatever, now hurry up and make an entrance"

"How?"

I'd feel a weird long item in my hand, immediately looking down, spotting a long fishing rod.

"W-where did this come from?"

"Maybe it's part of the flashlight?"

"Of all things... A Fishing rod…"

"Make it useful"

I'd roll my eyes, walking towards the loud slashes of swords and blasts from guns. There was a dead end though. Was I on a cliff? I continued walking, spotting colorful people slashing their swords onto a guy with a large body shaped card attached to him.

"What kind of situation did I just walk into?"

"A colorful one"

"Those are the Zyuohgers?"

"Yea, you don't really need to know their names right now"

"Dat ZyuohEagle got to be the red one"

"How'd you know so fast?"

"The Eagle symbol on his chest"

"Your mind runs fast"

"Surprisingly I did not use it"

"What?"

"So I just got to grab their attention right?"

"Yea"

"Alright then"

All five of them stood in a line, with their swords in their hands.

I let some string fly out of the fishing rod.

"Gonna be my First catch of the day"

As they attempt to jump, I send the string flying towards them, wrapping around all of their swords. I'd reel them in, taking it from their hands. They all looked up at me and gasped.

"A Zyuohger?" Said the yellow guy.

"No, Im the guy that will ruin the Zyuohgers"

"Ruin?" Said the green guy.

They sure do question a lot.

"Yes, Zyuohgers, Genis's new creation, to surely defeat you"

"It's time for this game to hit its Climax"

 **[Finally, AFTER 6 CHAPTERS, I FINALLY MAKE ZYUOHGERS COME IN, for literally 2 seconds lol. Surely gonna plan how this fight will go, don't think I'll be putting zords in, haven't decided. And I might make this different from the battle in ep 17 – 18. Don't want to read something you've already seen right? You already know what is going to happen lol. Hope you enjoyed this a different side of Naria that we will never see in the series LOL.]**

 **In Chapter 8, will Misao get control of his body yet? Lol nope**

 **Enjoy 3**


End file.
